<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So It Goes... by Ivyaugust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641285">So It Goes...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Ivyaugust'>Ivyaugust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Ivyaugust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed discovers a kink that Troy didn't even know he had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So It Goes...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is very short and I would appreciate it if nobody looked at me because I am always embarrassed to share horny content. I hope you enjoy it though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Troy and Abed hadn’t been sleeping together for very long. In fact, the group didn’t even know that they were any sort of an item yet. Troy liked it that way. Not only was he nervous about how they might act, it did make things a lot hotter. The sneaking around, the hiding in plain sight, it was doing wonders for his sex life. A sex life that had been almost completely nonexistent since high school. Even in high school, Troy wasn’t nearly the stud everyone believed he was. There were rumors about how good he was in bed, and of course he never discouraged those rumors, but he didn’t do much to earn them either. But as a result, here Troy was, twenty whole years old, and still not really knowing what he likes in bed. </p>
<p>Abed had helped some with that. Troy had always known what he liked to do for himself, but asking another person for those things… Well, that was a whole different story. But Abed encouraged him to be open, and honest about what he wanted. Troy wasn’t used to that. People didn’t talk about things beforehand in porn. The girls Troy had been with in high school didn’t ask what he liked. They just assumed. It had taken Troy ages, and lots of his own exploring, to figure out that he liked <em>butt stuff,</em> and even that felt too embarrassing to discuss with Abed somehow. Even when Abed had found the purple dildo he kept hidden in his underwear drawer. </p>
<p>Abed didn’t pry though, mind you. He was very gentle, and he always told Troy that he didn’t want anything that Troy didn’t want. Troy appreciated that, because Abed had been around the block a few more times than he had, and it was intimidating for the first man that he slept with to be so much more experienced than him. Even if it worked in his favor one hundred percent of the time. </p>
<p>Abed didn’t pry, but he did push Troy to explore new things, and he seemed to constantly be noting what Troy liked and didn’t like. This usually meant that Abed figured out what Troy liked before Troy even knew that he liked it. </p>
<p>“Well, I noticed that you liked it when I pinned your hands down, so I thought maybe you’d enjoy it if I handcuffed you.” And he was right. He hit the nail right on the head, as usual, and Troy wasn’t complaining. Abed was doing all the hard work for him, and the end result was always more than enjoyable. </p>
<p>On this particular day, Abed was up to something and Troy could tell. He had been taking notes furiously after his interactions with Troy, and when Troy tried to sneak peaks over his shoulder, he quickly covered the page with his arm and smiled at Troy, reassuring him that he would show him later. </p>
<p>Normally, Troy could tell what Abed was up to. But today Abed just seemed to be… A lot nicer than usual? Troy wasn’t complaining though. He loved hearing that he looked nice, or when he had done something Abed liked. But it was getting overwhelming, and Troy <em>wanted<em> him so badly. </em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Abed seemed to know full well what he was doing to Troy. Troy wasn’t very good at hiding his emotions, but normally Abed wasn’t very good at reading them, so it didn’t really matter. But today, Abed kept giving Troy funny looks when he squirmed in his seat, and the corners of his mouth would quirk up into a slight smile when Troy made eye contact with him, and he’d smile even bigger when his whispers about how cute Troy looked made him squirm even more. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>By the time they made it back to Abed’s dorm at the end of the day, Troy was ready to burst with anticipation. He had been waiting for this all day. But Abed was way ahead of him. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>As soon as they got in the door, Abed pushed Troy up against the wall, his lips ghosting over Troy’s neck ever so slightly. “You looked so pretty today, Troy. I couldn’t stop thinking about this.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Troy shuddered and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as Abed’s mouth made its way up to his jawline, leaving gentle kisses all the way up. “M-me neither, Abed.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mm. I know.” Abed mumbled against Troy’s cheek now, before gently pressing his lips to Troy’s, lingering only for a moment. Troy sighed longingly when he pulled back. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“You know? What does that mean?” Troy pouted, curling his fingers into the empty belt loops on Abed’s jeans, pulling him closer and trying to get his lips back on him. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I can’t always tell what you’re thinking, Troy, but I can tell when you’re turned on. You’re not very good at hiding it.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Troy’s pout changed more to a look of confusion. “I’m not? Why not?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t know,” Abed shrugged. “But you blush a lot, and you get really clingy. In a good way. Not to mention, you can’t sit still, which usually means that you’re bouncing or chewing on something. If you have your pen in your mouth, that usually means you’re thinking about sex, right?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Troy could feel his ears burning with embarrassment. “You don’t think the others can tell, do you?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t think the others are paying nearly as much attention as I am. I can’t really help it. You’re cute.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Troy squirmed again, but Abed's hips pressed against his, holding him against the wall, made it difficult to move. Abed smiled. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“You are.” He reaffirmed. “You’re really cute, and I love telling you, because it’s even more cute to see you get flustered about it.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Troy whimpered and pushed his hips forward again, pulling Abed’s closer with his finger still hooked on his belt loops. Abed’s eyes closed and he sighed deeply, breathing warm air against Troy’s neck, giving him goosebumps. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He slipped his hands up Troy’s sides, sliding them under his shirt and along his waist as Troy hurriedly tugged at it and threw it to the side as soon as it was off. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Abed wasted no time getting on his knees, leaving sloppy wet kisses down Troy’s chest and stomach on his way down. He looked up at Troy through his lashes, pressing a kiss to the bulge in Troy’s jeans. Troy pressed his lips together tightly, resisting the urge to grind forward against Abed’s soft lips. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Troy reached a hand down, quickly undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans in one movement. Abed watched, fascinated. “You have to show me how to do that one day.” He marveled at Troy’s speed. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“What?” Troy asked, pushing his pants down around his thighs. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Undressing yourself with one hand. It’s pretty hot.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Troy smiled down at Abed cheekily. “It just takes practice. You learn tricks after you spend so much time in a locker room.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Abed leaned forward, mouthing and licking lazily at Troy’s bulge, through his boxers now. Troy hummed and combed his fingers through Abed’s hair gently. Troy thought he was going to get a blowjob, but right as things were getting really good, Abed stood up and walked over to the couch, shimmying out of his own jeans and underwear before taking a seat and patting his thigh. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“C‘ mere,” he said, pulling his shirt over his head. Troy didn’t have to be told twice. He stumbled out of his jeans, almost falling over in his hurry, but he managed to get them off his ankles, kicking his underwear off along with them. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He carefully straddled Abed’s hips, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning over to kiss him again. He felt Abed’s fingertips grazing over the skin on his back, slowly moving downwards. When Abed’s hands got to Troy’s thighs, he picked one up and wrapped it firmly around Troy’s cock, brushing his thumb over the head to collect the precum. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Troy hissed, burying his face in Abed’s neck as Abed gave him a few gentle strokes. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Abed chuckled, turning his head to press a kiss to Troy’s temple “you like that, baby?” He whispered against his ear, mouthing at Troy’s earlobe. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Troy nodded. “Yes, Abed, I need more, please…” he whined, moving his hips in a circle, grinding against Abed and feeling his cock slide against the crease of his ass. Abed reached around to grip one of Troy’s buttcheeks tightly, and wrapped his other arm around his waist, flipping them over on the couch. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Before Troy knew it, Abed was on top of him, laying between his legs and pressing the head of his cock gently against Troy’s hole. He whimpered, pulling on Abed’s hips, trying to get him closer. As if that was possible. “Are you ready, Troy?” Abed asked him quietly. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Troy nodded eagerly, gasping as Abed pushed into him slowly. Abed’s moan was lower, more guttural. Once he was buried deep inside of Troy, he brushed his thumb over Troy’s cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re so tight, Troy.” Abed said, breathing deeply through his nose. “You feel <em>so good.<em> And you look really pretty right now,” he sighed. “You always look good when I’m inside you. Flushed, out of breath, begging… so <em>so</em> pretty.” </em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Troy felt butterflies and warmth erupt in his stomach at Abed’s words. “P-pretty?” He repeated, not knowing how to say much else in the moment. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Abed nodded, kissing him again. “Mhm...My pretty boy,” he mumbled against Troy’s lips as he began to thrust into him. Troy lifted his hips to meet Abed’s thrusts, tangling his fingers in the hair at the back of Abed’s neck. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“M-more, Abed. Harder.” He managed to get out between heavy breaths. Abed complied, speeding up his thrusts and pushing himself as deep into Troy as he could, over and over again. Abed was struggling to speak, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Troy knew that his grip on Abed’s hair was making it hard for him to focus, but he managed to get out a few strangled sentences. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“S-so good, Troy… you feel soo good..” he whined. “You’re s-so good for me… my pretty boy..” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Troy didn’t know what he was doing to deserve all the praise from Abed, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He was feeling things ten times stronger than usual. Abed, throbbing inside of him. His own cock, bobbing slightly with Abed’s thrusts, begging to be held. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Abed licked his palm and carefully wrapped his hand around Troy’s length, as if reading his mind. He tightened his grip a little, and began to tug at Troy ever so slightly. Troy choked out Abed’s name, and he was surprised to hear just how needy and desperate he sounded to himself. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Oh god, Abed, please baby...” moans were spilling out of Troy's mouth now, his filter completely lost. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Abed groaned, reaching up with his free hand, to put three of his fingers in Troy’s mouth. “Shh Princess, gonna make me come too fast...”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Troy sucked at Abed’s fingers, staring up into his eyes. Abed had never called him princess before, but <em>oh my god</em> was it hot… If his mouth wasn’t full he’d be begging for him to do it again. He wanted to beg so badly, he knew how much Abed loved it. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“You look so good like this, Troy, so good for me. All mine, aren’t you baby?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Troy nodded desperately as Abed pushed his fingers deeper in and out of Troy's mouth, fucking his mouth with them. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>When Abed finally took his fingers out, he moved his hand down to grip Troy’s hip as his thighs began to shake. “I-I wanna hear you, Angel. Tell me who you belong to..” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Troy groaned as Abed continued to gradually speed up his pace. “You, Abed, I belong to you..” he blubbered. “Nobody else can fuck me like this! Nobody else can make me feel this good!” He sobbed as he fell over the edge and felt himself spilling onto his own chest and Abed’s hand. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Abed immediately brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking two of them clean. “Mm, that’s right baby… you’re mine… my pretty boy…” he grunted as he gave Troy a few more hard thrusts. He pulled out gently, stroking himself eagerly as he came between Troy’s cheeks. They both stared at each other for a moment, grinning and catching their breath before Abed collapsed on top of Troy and laughed a little. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“What?” Troy asked. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“So… Praise kink is a yes.” Abed mumbled against Troy's shoulder, kissing him softly. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“What???” Troy repeated. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“You have a praise kink. You like it when I compliment and praise you.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Doesn’t everyone like that?” Troy asked curiously. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Mm, kind of.” Abed said thoughtfully. “But not like that.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I don’t understand.” Troy pouted. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“You will. But you did so well anyway, baby. You did such a good job for me.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Troy whimpered. Abed smiled and kissed his pout. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“See, that’s what I mean.” He smirked. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Troy wrapped his arms around Abed’s waist and let his eyes fall closed. “Well.. I don't really care, as long as we can do that again very soon.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Sure princess, anything for you.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>